


What Would You Do?

by WinterTheWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Crack, I am so sorry, M/M, have a break from my angst with a funny thing, quite certain I was sleep deprived/high when I wrote this, sherlock does not need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t. Be. Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do?

"Look, please, there’s just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don’t. Be. Dead. Would you do that, just for me, just… stop it. Stop this!" John Watson chokes on a sob and buries his face in his hands, crying silently at the grave of his best friend. 

The camera pans to Sherlock Holmes himself, who's standing at the back of the graveyard wearing a somber expression. He looks at the camera as he brings a square ice cream sandwich to his mouth. "What would YOU do for a Klondike bar?"


End file.
